Someone To Love
by Trigger Happy Selphie
Summary: AU Squalphie *entry for Cassandra's Final Fantasy Squalphie contest* What happens when Selphie's boyfriend constatly talks about another girl? When Rinoa cheats on Squall? Well, you're about to find out. Rated PG for violence and cussing. /me sucks at sum


Someone To Love

Chapter 1

Squall Leonhart, an eighteen-year-old SeeD, stood on the far balcony on the outside of Balamb Garden's Ballroom, leaning on the railing. His cold, blue-gray eyes stared out across the dark endless ocean. Every time a breeze would pass by, his light brown hair would move. 

Inside the ballroom, a party was being held. Many people were dressed in SeeD uniforms, but the girls had an option of wearing a dress if they liked. Waltz music could be heard a mile away, it was so loud. 

Irvine Kinneas, a seventeen-year old SeeD, had just finished a waltz with his girlfriend, Selphie Tilmitt. He looked out of place with his long brown ponytail while was wearing a SeeD uniform identical to Squall's, although Squall's had more badges embroidered on to it. He was feeling a little bit thirsty, after all, he had been dancing. "Selph, I'm gonna go get something to drink." He said and headed off to the next room, his hat lopsided on his head.

Selphie stared after him, her emerald green eyes shining brightly. She took the liberty of wearing a dress. It was made of the same color yellow her favorite jumper was, but the fabric was silk. It was a full length, tight fitting, two slits on each side, and had a low neckline. The straps were spaghetti and the gown kind of sparkled, Rinoa had helped pick it out. Around her neck was a silver chain with an emerald jewel hanging off the chain, matching her eyes. She sighed and looked around, catching sight of Squall, alone out on the balcony. 'Is he shutting himself out from the rest of us again?'

Selphie grinned and walked over to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder, startling him. "Heya Squall." She smiled and leaned on the balcony.

"Hi Selphie. What are you doing out here? You should be enjoying the festivities." He unenthusiastically said, not averting his gaze from where it had been set. 

"You should be too, but you're not." She hesitated. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking…" It was the truth, this was probably the most silent place in the garden besides his own room.

"Ya know, Rinoa's been looking all over for you." Selphie tried to engage in a converstation with him. 

"She has?" He asked, without any expression or anything.

'What was I thinking? This is Squall. It's hard to get anything ever out of him, much less a conversation. He's everything but normal.'She thought as she also stared out where he was. After like three seconds, she turned towards him. "Squall, I'm bored."

"Then go dance with Irvine." Squall continued to stare, not even glancing in her direction.

"I've danced with Irvine all night…will you please dance with me?" She pleaded.

Squall finally looked at her. It was out of the corner of his eye, but still, it was looking at her. She was smiling, her hands folded over her dress, which fitted her exactly. "Selphie, I-"

"Good!" She cut him off and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside. 

'Why me? Hyne, why me? I always get dragged all over…Rinoa drags me, Selphie drags me…I'll freak if Quistis starts.' He grumbled. It was a slow song, his least favorite kind. Selphie put his hands on her waist and put her own around his neck. 'Why would Selphie want to dance with me? She's got Irvine…there's the reason right there.'

'I get the feeling he doesn't like me at all, not even as a friend. Rinoa will be so mad at me if she sees me dancing with her guy…But it is just one dance, nothing that could hurt. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since earlier tonight. Where'd she go?' The dance soon ended and Selphie smiled. Squall nodded and started to walk back outside. Selphie sighed as she watched him head out.

"Selphie, Selphie, Selphie!" Zell Dincht ran up to her, his spiky blonde hair not moving because of the mass of gel in it. "Did you ask him?"

"No…he was silent the whole time." Selphie mumbled. 

"Selph, you have got to ask him! We need one more guitarist! Have you written the music yet?"

"No…I'm still thinking of something to write about…"

Zell's eyes widened and he crossed his arms. "How 'bout you write something about somebody? Or even better, Hot Dogs."

"Zell, nobody in their right mind would right a song about Hot Dogs."

"Well, Las Ketchup wrote a song about Ketchup."

"Zell, you're so annoying. That's why you're my friend." Selphie grinned, smashing his hair down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Selphie and Irvine sat in the cafeteria. Selphie looked bored as she stared down at her food. Irvine was yaking, you sing had motions as he talked.. "Guess what, Kayla is such a cool girl. She has a ton of antique guns. Kayla likes cowboy hats too. Shes got one in every color."

"Irvy-" Selphie started to say, but Irvine cut her off.

"She's also got loads of Pulse ammo. I've been looking all over for it."

"Thats-"

"Oh! You should see Kayla's pet turtle. It's adorable. I got to pick it up."

Selphie sighed and stared her food. 'Irvine never shuts up about Kayla. It's Kayla this and Kayla that. It seems like he says her name every twenty seconds. I bet Squall wouldn't do that…' Then she remembered what Zell said the night before, about to write a song about something or somebody. She'd write about Irvine! 

"And you should see her Exeter. It's in perfect condition and…Selphie? Where're you going?" Irvine glanced up at Selphie's figure, she was heading to the trash bin.

"I've got some stuff to do. I'll talk to you later, alright?" Selphie put her hands on her hips.

"Oh…okay…" Irvine sounded disappointed.

Selphie walked out and towards the dorms. She still had to take care of the task of getting Squall to play the guitar. His dorm was on the way, so she thought of stopping by.

Knocking on his door, she put her hands behind her back and waited for him to answer. She heard a rustling noise, a thump and another rustling noise. 'I think I just woke him up.' She grinned.

A very annoyed Squall opened the door, his hair a total mess. He looked at Selphie and glared. "What?"

"Can I come in? I've got something I need to ask." 

"Why can't you ask me here?" Squall hung onto his doorknob, ready to shut the door if needed.

"Because…" Selphie looked around to make sure no one was listening. "It's about the Garden Festival!"

"Hyne, Selphie. Hurry up." Squall let her in.

"Goody! Okay, so Squally. Me and my band are going to perform some songs. We have an innsy winnsy tiny problem. We need another guitarist…so…"

"No." Squall shook his head.

"Please Squall?" Selphie put on a puppy dog face.

'Why does she bother me…I have no musical talent…' Squall looked down. "Selphie, I don't know how to play any instruments…"

"That's alright! I'll teach you! I have to teach Quisty how to play the trumpet anyway."

Squall sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this argument. "Fine…only this once."

"Yay! Thank you, Squally!" She threw herself onto him, nearly knocking him out. He was still sleepy and if anything knocked into him, he'd be unconscious for Hyne knows how long.

"You're welcome. Now, as you can see, I was in the middle of sleeping…" Squall patted her back awkwardly.

"Alright!" She giggled. "I'll leave you alone." She skipped out of his room and Squall couldn't help thinking that she was cute when she skipped around. 'Rinoa! Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa! No thinking about Selphie like that! But, she was cute…Rinoa! Damn it…'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, so there was the first chapter. As I've said many times, my stories suck horribly. Please leave some good reviews or something that isn't flaming. I don't like flames. You can leave it at 'It sucked' but don't tell me what I did wrong. Thanks ^.~ Disclaimer is at the end of the story ^_^;;


End file.
